Angel from Heaven, Angel from Hell
by PaperMoons
Summary: Summary: AU Buffy is an exiled angel whose only chance of returning to Heaven is to help Angel redeem himself. Things get complicated.
1. Prologue

Title: Angel from Heaven Angel from Hell

Author: meee

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me

Summary: AU Buffy is an exiled angel whose only chance of returning to Heaven is to help Angel redeem himself. It gets complicated.

Timeline: Present is the year 2027, but most of it takes place in 2007. All of Buffy's story from the show took place 100 years before it did in the show.

Feedback: First fic so pleeeaaase?

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2027 Location: Sunnydale High School Library (redone after 1999 explosion)**

"So tell me about yourself. I mean the only thing I know about you is that you were a vampire and then you got a soul so you became a good guy and a Slayer trainer," Sandra said cheerfully, putting her feet on the Giles' new library table.

Angel raised an eyebrow at her feet, but she ignored him and waited for his answer.

"You don't need to know about me, Cassandra. Just focus on your training as a Slayer," Angel tried to avoid the subject.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Sandra said, pouting. "And Sandra, not Cassandra. That's what my parents call me when they're mad," she said, shuddering.

Angel smiled at her expression. Her personality reminded him of Buffy's when Buffy was still with him. She always seemed so young, still like a teenager, even though she was a lot older than she looked, age-wise and experience-wise.

"Really, though. All that stuff is ancient history. Okay, maybe not _ancient_, but it's in the past. And most of it is not something you would want to hear," Angel said.

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be?" Sandra asked innocently.

Angel grimaced. Sandra had been a Slayer for a while now, but she still had no idea how cruel some things could be. No matter how similar Buffy was to Sandra, there was always that difference. There were no illusions for Buffy. She and Sandra obviously both knew about the things that went bump in the night since they were Slayers, but Buffy had seen more and knew more about cruelty.

"Look, my past was really dark and honestly, I don't think you'd be okay hearing it," Angel said uncomfortably. "And not because of your age," he added seeing her look.

"Okay then. Tell me about your past after your soul. That must be a lot better. I mean look at you today. Alive, er undead and kicking," Sandra said still hoping for a little of Angel's back-story.

"I wasn't always like this. After I got my soul, I was a lot…worse. Insane, suicidal, you name it, I was more," Angel said, staring off into space.

"Well, then, tell me how you became the man you are today," Sandra said. She was happy that he was finally giving in a little.

"I met someone," Angel said with a mysterious smile, looking back at Sandra again.

"Okay, again with the cryptic act. Just drop it a little for your good old trainee sometime, will you?" Sandra sighed, shaking her head.

Before Angel could answer, his daughter walked into the library. Abigail was what you'd call a miracle kid. It was impossible for her to have been born, but her birth had been secured as an owed favor for her mother and Angel. Gail inherited the vampire powers of her father, but she was still more like a human than a vampire, so she was a little like a sister Slayer to Sandra.

"Hey, guys. Didn't Taylor say that you guys were supposed to be training?" asked Gail, also propping her feet up on the table. Angel raised an ignored eyebrow again.

"Hey, Gail! Oh, yeah. Well, we _are_ training…in a way. I've been trying to get Angel to tell me about some of his life, which would definitely educate me in the ways of the wise Slayer, but he's very stubborn," Sandra said. "Wanna help?"

"Nah. I tried once, but Dad got all brood-y for a while, not that he isn't usually, 'cause he is. I made him tell me the stuff he knew about my mom, though. You know, since I never met her."

Angel nearly groaned at how the two teenagers were completely ignoring their training and were wheedling him for information instead.

"Sandra and Gail! If I do not hear your training commence in two minutes, I shall not let you have anymore time to dawdle with your friends in the duration of your school breaks!" called Taylor from his study doorway.

"Okay, okay! We're going," Sandra called back. "Mean, British man…" she muttered.

The two girls hopped out of their seats and grudgingly started to set up a practice mat on the library floor for the three of them to spar on.

Angel smiled at the similarity that also existed between Gail and Buffy. Even though it made him a little happier to be able to talk with people who reminded him of Buffy, like Sandra and especially Gail, it still hurt to know that it would be a long long time before he could actually see her again. If all went as planned, they would both be dead by that time.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Angel from Heaven Angel from Hell

Author: meee

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me

Summary: AU Buffy is an exiled angel whose only chance of returning to Heaven is to help Angel redeem himself. It gets complicated.

Timeline: Present is the year 2027, but most of it takes place in 2007. All of Buffy's story from the show took place 100 years before it did in the show.

Feedback: First fic so pleeeaaase?

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2007 (20 years earlier) Location: Manhattan, New York**

Angel stumbled into a deserted alley in his tattered shoes. Landing in a pile of incredibly dirty cardboard pieces leaning against one of the buildings, he decided that the cardboard nest was a good place to sleep for the next day. He started to cover himself up with the cardboard.

"Wow. This place smells. So do you, actually. What's that you're wearing, l'eau de garbage?" asked a voice from the alley.

Angel looked up, dazed. He thought the alley was empty, but apparently not. In the darker part of the alley, there was a girl, no woman, who looked maybe twenty years old. She was wearing a clean white shirt and clean black slacks and a clean leather blazer. Basically, she was a lot cleaner than everything in the alley combined. To Angel, she looked beautiful and he felt desire for her, but also a little bloodlust, which was never good.

"Get out of here. You don't wanna be near me," Angel muttered at her, looking away.

"Relax. 'Cause if you don't, you might as well just bite me now," the woman said cheerfully, walking over to stand in front of him. She saw his surprised look. "Yeah, I know about you. Once a vampire, but defanged with a soul. Sounds depressing."

"You don't know anything about me," Angel said, glaring at her.

"We'll talk about what I know and don't know later. For now, let's just start with names. I'm Buffy. And you're Angel. Good, now we're on first-name basis. By the way, do you even _have_ a last name? I never could tell," Buffy said.

Angel was still a little confused about why she was even talking to him. He was nothing, just a bum wandering in the streets of Manhattan. She looked like she was ready to go on a date, and he looked like he was ready to go to a homeless shelter. Somehow, Angel felt an impossible warmth expand inside him when he looked at her. He tried to ignore the feeling, but he was sure it was love at first sight, on his side anyway.

"So I get that you're still confused, although luckily it looks like you're not _as_ depressed as you were before. Come on, let's go to my apartment. We have to get you inside before my only sunshine rises," Buffy said, stretching out a hand to pull him up.

Angel took the warm hand, and winced at the difference between their hands. He was still a vampire and she was still a human, so it didn't matter if he was already in love with her. But, no, she wasn't quite human. He could smell a subtle and strange difference between her and other humans.

"You know, I've been looking for you for a while. You couldn't have picked out a nicer home? Maybe one that doesn't send out the 'deserted alley' message?" Buffy said conversationally, leading Angel out of the alley and towards her apartment.

"Well, it's not like I can just go to Century 21 and ask for an apartment like you," Angel muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. You don't seem much like a people person," Buffy said with a small giggle.

"No, I'm not even a person," said Angel, but he softened up a little at the sound of her laughter.

"So I've heard. Well, here's my apartment."

Buffy closed the door behind Angel. The apartment was a little small and it looked like she'd just moved in. It didn't really look like she was much of an organization freak either.

It's a little small. Those stupid archangels wouldn't even give me a bigger apartment when they exiled me," she sighed. "Not that archangels are stupid," she added quickly, glancing upward.

Angel wasn't sure he'd heard the last part right. Archangels? What the hell was she talking about? Unless, oh, no way that was possible…

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that part, didn't I? Sorry, I never did have that much experience before. I'm not the greatest at this. So you probably wondered why I'm here. Well, long story short, I'm an angel. Or ex-angel actually. And no, I don't have wings or a halo," Buffy said, touching her hair self-consciously. "I really wish that I did have wings, though. It'd be so much better than that slow ass car I have to push most of the time."

Angel was even more bewildered, if that was possible. Before he could ask what was going on, two hands were pushing him into the bathroom of the apartment.

"Okay, now I don't know how vampires get clean, but you can use my shower. I can't talk to you anymore before I start commenting on your smell again. Use as much shampoo and soap as possible 'cause you seriously need it. I put a change of clothes on the shelf over there, but I'm not really sure what vampires like to wear either. And I had to borrow them from my friend, so don't hurt his fashion sense feelings," said Buffy before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Angel looked at the door she'd disappeared through indignantly.

"I don't smell," he grumbled. "That much."

Outside the bathroom, Buffy leaned against the wall and sighed. She had to admit, the vampire was hot, well behind all the dirt anyway. She felt drawn to him (definitely not because of the smell) for some reason. Buffy hadn't felt like this before, even when she was alive. But things like this never worked out between a vampire and a human (which had never even happened before) and their relationship couldn't be anything more than a deal.

Buffy realized that she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know what Angel thought of her yet, and here she was thinking about their future's chances, which were maybe zero out of a billion.

Buffy tore her thoughts away from that subject and thought more about his soul. She was really interested about that. Besides the chipped vampires, she had never seen a non-bitey vampire. And she could tell that Angel was still mondo depressed, even after the 100 something years of living with a soul. He was a little like her in a way.

They had a long ways to go. There was that getting-over-his-soul thing, and then there was the Angel's redemption thing, and also her-finally-leaving-Earth-again thing.

Ever since Buffy had been cursed to Earth again, she'd learned to become a master at compartmentalizing her feelings. She didn't think about how much being on Earth really depressed her unless she had to. She focused on returning to Heaven instead.

Buffy sighed and pushed herself off the wall and towards her tiny kitchen. She got a blood bag that she'd bought before from the freezer and heated it to body temperature in the microwave.

"Hey, um, I think these clothes are a little small on me," Angel said uneasily from behind her.

Buffy turned around and let out a laugh before she could stop herself. Angel glared at her.

"Sorry, it's just um…" Buffy broke off, laughing. He was wearing a bright blue floral Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. "Well, sorry, remember I had to borrow them from my friend in California. I don't have much of a salary. Or any salary, really."

Angel scowled as she chuckled. He thought it was cute, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Gosh, Mr. Grumpyface, don't worry. We'll go shopping tomorrow as soon as your sun allergy doesn't bother you," Buffy said with a smile.

The microwave dinged. Buffy quickly turned around again and cut open the blood bag into a mug, handing it to Angel.

"Thanks," Angel was surprised that she'd gotten food for him. "So, what exactly do you do? I didn't know angels were real. And, no offense, but you don't look or talk like an angel."

"Yeah, the archangels agree with you there," Buffy sighed. "The archangels are the ones you're thinking of, with the white robes and halos and stuff. I'm sort of like a lower angel. I do their dirty work. At least I did before. Now I don't do much of anything." Angel was a little confused by the last comment, but he decided to save it for later.

"Can other people see you?"

"Yes and no. People who know about or believe in demons can see me, but if you're one of those many people who are in an eternal state of denial, then I'm just a weird sparkly piece of air floating around," Buffy answered matter-of-factly.

Angel nodded, taking in the information. He wanted to know more about her when she was alive and also her exile, which he assumed she was before, but he wasn't sure if that would count as rude or not.

"Um, I don't really know much about angel etiquette, but I just wanted to know more about you as a person. Like when you were alive or on Earth," he said awkwardly.

Buffy looked away and walked slowly past Angel and braced her hands against a sofa behind him. She took a deep breath, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I was born in 1881. When I was fifteen, I was called as a Slayer and sent to the Hellmouth after a year. You probably already know all about Slayers. I fought on the Hellmouth for four more years until I was twenty. I sacrificed myself in 1901 to save my sister from death and the world from a hell dimension. After I went to heaven, I chose to become an angel to continue helping people. I screwed up with something as an angel, though, and they've pretty much banished me to Earth forever unless I manage to help you. I've been living on Earth for almost 100 years now," Buffy said in a distant and hard tone. "This is an all or nothing deal, though. If I can't help you, I'll be sent to hell, which you can guess, is a lot worse then where I am now."

Angel was shocked when he heard that she used to be and still was (although dead) a Slayer. Great. So they were supposed to be sworn enemies. And he couldn't imagine what it was like for her to have known heaven and be forced to stay on Earth. It seemed like hell for her.

Buffy took another breath and forced a smile on her face before she turned around to face Angel. He looked at her worriedly and she knew that he saw through her fake expression.

"Enough about me. I'm here to help you, which you probably guessed. You've got power, Angel, and you can use it. You just need a little guidance and self-confidence," Buffy said with forced cheerfulness. "I need you to tell me about yourself, which is way more important than what happened to me to both of us. And then, we're gonna' go on a little trip."

Angel bit back a groan as he thought about the stuff he would have to tell her. If he had it his way, she would be happily in love with him, a human him, and they wouldn't have any of this about demons and Slayers and angels. That would a fairytale, though, and Angel knew enough that there was no such thing as happily ever afters for cursed people like himself and Buffy.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Angel from Heaven Angel from Hell

Author: meee

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me

Summary: AU Buffy is an exiled angel whose only chance of returning to Heaven is to help Angel redeem himself. It gets complicated.

Timeline: Present is the year 2027, but most of it takes place in 2007. All of Buffy's story from the show took place 100 years before it did in the show.

Feedback: First fic so pleeeaaase?

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2007 (1 day later) Location: Plane over the U.S. (Destination: L.A.)**

"Angel, really, it's okay. The plane is not going to crash, it's not going to catch on fire, and it will not explode. We will not drown in the ocean, which is impossible anyway, since we're not flying over the ocean, or have to go bungee-jumping without the bungee," comforted Buffy while trying to bite back a laugh. She patted him on his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Angel said worriedly, trying to relax against his seat.

Buffy sighed, shaking her head. They were on a night flight to California to visit the friends she had made during her exile. Those friends were probably Angel's best bet for redemption, which meant her best bet for going back to heaven. Buffy tried to convince herself that that was a good thing. This was what she had been hoping for the past five years on Earth.

But after she had talked with Angel and gotten to know him, she started to feel what she had felt before grow and expand. It was part sympathy for the things he had to go through, she knew that, but she was sure that it wasn't all sympathy. There was something else.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Buffy said suddenly, turning towards Angel.

"Huh?"

"Well, I know, I've only known you for a couple of days now, but from what I've heard, I'm proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself. I mean, hey, you haven't been insane these past two days, right?"

Angel just looked at her, which made her embarrassed. She looked out her window so she didn't have to look at him.

Angel didn't tell her that she was probably the reason he was changing so quickly. Being near her made him happy and so far, these were the best two days he'd had since he got his soul back.

The pair stayed wrapped up in their own thoughts as the plane flew across the country.

"Oh, look! We're here. Good old Cali. We should be in Sunnydale soon once I buy another car. Maybe I can get a better one this time. One that actually moves," Buffy said as the plane landed.

"So, um, what exactly are your friends like?" Angel asked as they got out Buffy's bags. Angel hadn't brought any bags since he didn't own anything. Except his borrowed Hawaiian tourist outfit.

"Well, I met them when I was trying to get back to Heaven. They all go to Sunnydale High. There's a Slayer and her Watcher and friends. They kinda remind me of my friends when I was alive. I wouldn't be like I am today if it wasn't for them. I'll bet you my car they'll be waiting for us at the high school library."

"That's not fair. You said yourself your car was awful," Angel pouted.

Buffy just giggled at his expression. "Fine my new car then. Happy?"

"Yeah," Angel smiled.

"You'll like them lots. I met them right after I came to California a couple years ago and they helped me out a lot. Like I'm going to help you."

Angel nodded. He knew it was selfish since she was there to help him, but he felt a little used because the only reason she was there was so she could go back to heaven. He wondered if she actually cared what happened to him.

"What's Heaven like?" Angel asked as Buffy sped down the road in her new car. He was curious and he himself would probably never have a chance to be there. And it kept his mind from freaking out about Buffy's driving.

"In one word, it's bliss. You can feel that you're loved by the people you love. It's like a permanent high. Without the drugs," Buffy said. She hid her pained look as she described it.

"It doesn't get boring?"

"Well…Most people don't know this about the afterlife 'cause we're not 'authorized' to give info about it, but you know how people here on Earth fight against demons? Yeah, there's a war a little like that in the afterlife too. Heaven vs. hell. Angels vs. devils or demons as we call them," Buffy said.

"Why do they fight?" Angel had never heard about this side of dying before.

"It's a little complicated…" Buffy turned her head to look at Angel.

"Whoa. Okay, keep your eyes on the road," Angel said nervously.

Buffy laughed, but turned to face the road again.

"So what's the story?" Angel said after his unbeating heart felt normal again.

"Well, you know how angels are sent down to Earth sometimes? It's not us who have the big power to do that. The archangels are the ones to see for that mojo. Now that war isn't exactly like a kung fu karate chop type of war, it's more like passive aggressiveness in a way. It's like a big showdown of who has more power. So mostly the war just looks like some kind of staredown match. Now, if the demons in hell win that war, they can use the archangels' power to invade Earth again. And that would lead to…"

"All hell being loose," Angel finished.

"Exactly and literally in the worst way. I mean it's hard for some people to kill vampires and you guys are only undead. Think about trying to kill something that's already dead. It's practically impossible, and it wouldn't just be a small invasion. It'd be like, um, ants at a picnic. No bad example. Uh, killer bees at a picnic with honey? Anyway, that's what that whole war is about and also why Slayers become angels after they die. To add their power to fight in the war. Here endeth the lesson. And our road trip. Welcome to Sunnydale and the high school."

Buffy parked the car and nearly took off the bumper in the process. Angel flinched as he thought about the damage the car was going to take after a while.

"Come on. Like I said, we'll probably find them in the library. And it's a good thing we found some new clothes for you. I think they would've laughed if you were still wearing that hilarious shirt," Buffy said, grinning, as she got out of the car.

Angel sighed. He was a little nervous about meeting these other humans. He wasn't sure what these people would think of him. Having Buffy be there to support him gave him confidence, though. He felt like he could do anything with her around. He tried to push down the feelings though.

"We're heeeeeere," Buffy said, pushing through the doors to the library with Angel following.

There was a group of high school kids and an adult in a tweed suit and glasses.

"So that's Isabella, Topher, Kathryn, and Percy Taylor. We just call him Taylor, though," Buffy introduced, pointing to everyone. "Everyone, this is Angel, good vampire extraordinaire.

Angel examined Buffy's circle of friends. Isabella had a book in her lap, but she was looking up at him friendlily. She looked like the nicest out of all of them. Topher looked a little guarded towards Angel, and kept glancing from him to Buffy. Kathryn seemed bored with what was going on. She ignored Angel and checked her fingernails. Taylor, who was obviously the Watcher, looked at Angel curiously.

"Don't be shy," Buffy whispered into Angel's ear. "They already know you're on our side."

Angel felt like his body was heating up as Buffy's hand rested on his shoulder and her voice tickled his ear. Trying to push down his feelings (and the uncomfortable Junior in his pants), he walked over to the table and tried to follow Buffy's advice.

"So, what's the what? New apocalypse-y demon in town?" Buffy said, taking a seat at the table.

"Nope. Sunnydale's been strangely quiet while you were in New York. Completely apocalypse free," Iz said cheerfully.

"Means some other 'very dark power's' about to rise," Buffy said darkly.

"So what? We'll deal. It's what we do, yeah?" Topher said. Angel noticed that Topher's gaze followed Buffy a lot but never himself.

"I dunno, Topher. I've got a bad feeling about this new thing. Spidey sense, you know?"

"Chill, Buffy. Like Topher said, if there's a problem, we'll deal," Kathryn said for the first time.

"I must point out that if Buffy has any of her prophetic dreams, it would be best if we prepared," Taylor said, pacing in front of the library table.

"Well, I haven't. Let's just try and help Angel now with his redemption, 'kay?" Buffy wanted Angel to have as much help as he could get.

"I hope you feel welcome in Sunnydale," Iz said to him. "It's really small, but there's the advantage of always being in mortal peril here."

"Um, are you joking?" Angel asked.

"Sadly, no. Iz is right about that. We're on a Hellmouth, so there's as many demons as there are clueless people here," Buffy sighed.

Angel gave himself a mental kick. Of course, Sunnydale, Hellmouth. He'd forgotten about that.

"Anyway, I don't know about Angel, but I am really tired. All that flying and driving. I think we'll go to my apartment and get some of that shuteye that I've missed so much," Buffy said, standing up and stretching.

"You guys are staying together?" Topher said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, unless you're willing to give up some cash, then yeah," Buffy said slightly coldly. "Come on, Angel."

Angel followed Buffy out of the library, but he took another glance at Topher, who was staring at the two of them a little angrily. Angel could tell that he had a crush on Buffy, and he wanted to growl at the thought of them being together. Not that Buffy and himself could be together.


	4. Author's Note story ended

A/N: I decided to stop writing this story since I didn't really have a clear plot and I missed Willow and Xander (even though he annoys me sometimes) :( anyway I decided to try a different type of story so sorry if anybody actually liked this story (I didn't hehe) but I won't be continuing it.


End file.
